


Апокалипсис не сегодня

by PlainTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Explicit Language, Gen, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Raider!Dan, Some Humor, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Ездить, стрелять, искать — те три навыка, которыми Дэн владел лучше всего и которые кормили его с самой юности. Именно они больше всего были нужны здесь, в бескрайних пустынях умирающей земли.
Relationships: Lando Norris & Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Апокалипсис не сегодня

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Apocalypse Not Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714987) by [PlainTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger)



Ездить, стрелять, искать — те три навыка, которыми Дэн владел лучше всего и которые кормили его с самой юности. Именно они больше всего были нужны здесь, в бескрайних пустынях умирающей земли. Ездить на своем верном «Безумном Максе», чтобы пересекать просторы за как можно меньшее время. Стрелять, чтобы отбиваться от мутантов, обезумевших тварей, когда-то бывших людьми. Искать, чтобы выживать, а если повезет, то и жить.

С выживанием сейчас было непросто. Если консервы спасали свет даже после его конца, то достать воду порой оказывалось не по зубам даже самым опытным рейдерам. Фляги Дэна пустели, и нужно было найти хоть какой-то источник, а иначе ему грозила долгая и мучительная смерть от жажды.

Дэн колесил по раскаленному песку, не находя ни единой зацепки. До ближайшего города было часов шесть езды, а бензина едва хватало на два — канистру пришлось выменять на координаты одного убежища, и то неточные. Дэн поклялся, что если на месте ничего не окажется, то он обязательно сделает из того мужика барбекю. Движок внедорожника пытался прочихаться от пыли, а салон нагрелся так, что зад Дэна начинал подгорать не только в переносном смысле. Он уже хотел было плюнуть на все это и смириться с неизбежным, как вдруг из колонок послышался звук. Слабый, едва пробивающийся сквозь белый шум сигнал SOS. Стало быть, тот засранец не соврал.

Дэн ухватился за руль покрепче и вдавил педаль газа в пол. «Макс» гепардом сорвался с места и помчался по кроваво-красному песку навстречу звуку. Чем ближе Дэн подходил к цели, тем жалобнее пищал SOS и тем отчетливее вырисовывался силуэт двери в убежище. Дэн подъехал к ней вплотную и рассмотрел внимательно: краска, конечно, за давностью лет почти полностью облупилась, но металл стоял почти нетронутый, только растерявший свой блеск от пыли и песка. Удивительно, как такое убежище простояло незамеченным столько лет.

Дэн настроил передатчик на частоту убежища и, прокашлявшись, спросил:

— Есть кто живой?

Секунда. Вторая. Пятая. Ничего.

— Алло?

— Блядь! — раздался голос по ту сторону частоты. Мужской, тонкий, но уже взрослый. — Здесь никого нет, уходите.

— Пацан, а где твои родители? Может, позовешь их? — спросил Дэн. Парень явно был один, а значит, долго его уговаривать не придется.

— Очень смешно, обхохочешься, — ответил он. — Ты кто такой вообще? Ты рейдер?

— Всего лишь простой искатель приключений на свою жопу. Слышал, у вас тут беда приключилась.

— У нас все отлично, все просто прекрасно, а теперь будь добр и езжай отсюда!

— Подожди, а сигнал SOS откуда?

Парень из убежища промолчал, а затем ответил:

— Я... кнопку перепутал. Да, именно! Перепутал кнопку, подумаешь, что тут такого? Надо сразу лететь и спасать меня, да?

Дэн усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, обычно люди спасаются _в_ убежище, а не _от_ него. Ты мне скажи лучше, у тебя вода есть?

Голос за дверью немного успокоился:

— Есть, но для тебя нет.

— А если подумать? Коробка мясных консервов за два литра воды?

— Нет.

— Чипсы?

— Нет!

— Сухое молоко?

Парень замолчал. Дэн уже хотел предложить ему самое ценное — вяленое крокодилье мясо — но тот шепотом спросил:

— Ты ведь с оружием, да?

Дэн обернулся: за спиной, как всегда, висел его верный друг обрез, а в ножнах покоилось мачете.

— Без этого никак.

— Не наебешь?

— Да не ссы, больно ты мне нужен мертвый.

— Окей, но если вдруг что...

— Открывай давай!

Дэн простоял у двери пару минут под матерные возгласы из приемника, и с адским скрежетом она все же начала открываться, показывая тощую фигуру хозяина убежища.

— Ничего себе у вас там пекло! — парень тут же зажмурился и прикрыл лицо рукой, но затем, привыкнув к свету, начал рассматривать Дэна.

— Последний писк моды, между прочим, — усмехнулся он. Броня из рваного тряпья, металлических пластин и шипов, увенчанная крокодильим черепом, выглядела настолько угрожающе, что от нее отворачивались даже пули. Дэн считал ее лучшим произведением искусства после отделанного в таком же стиле «Макса», и уж тем более она выглядела куда интереснее потертой серой толстовки.

— Как звать-то тебя, пацан?

— Ландо, Ландо Норрис, — ответил он с дрожью в голосе.

— Даниэль, а лучше просто Дэн. Не боись, не обижу. — улыбнувшись, Дэн протянул Ландо руку, и тот осторожно пожал ее. — А вот этого красавца зовут Макс. Эй, Макс, поздоровайся с Ландо!

«Макс» не издал ни звука. Махнув рукой, Дэн залез на переднее сидение, завел двигатель и вкатил машину в убежище под удивленный свист Ландо.

— Так вот вы какие, рейдеры, — сказал он, не сводя глаз с «Макса». — А это правда, что вы с голоду человечину едите?

Дэн рассмеялся.

— Особо любопытных пацанов — с удовольствием!

Ландо сглотнул и издал нервный смешок.

— Расслабься, никого мы не едим, максимум тараканов жарим, если совсем беда, — ответил Дэн, и Ландо выдохнул. — Ну, по крайней мере, те из нас, кто еще не тронулся башкой.

Ландо снова насторожился, но Дэн опередил его с вопросом:

— Так что с водой?

— А, да, точно. Здесь есть кран с фильтрованной водой, ее и пить, и мыться в ней можно спокойно. Только сначала, — Ландо протянул руку. — Дай мне консервы и молоко.

— Это ты у него спрашивай, — Дэн указал на «Макса». — Только не подорвись там, пожалуйста, мне влом оттирать твои кишки.

Пока Ландо ковырялся в багажнике, Дэн зашел в жилую комнату убежища. Стены, снизу доверху разукрашенные абстрактными фигурами всех цветов радуги, выглядели куда живее тех, что он привык видеть в убежищах. Больше всего внимания привлек огромный телевизор с надписью «Пауза» на экране и отдаленно напоминающей гоночную машину кучкой пикселей за ней.

— Эй! — голос Дэна разом отозвался от всех стен убежища так, что он сам вздрогнул. — Во что ты там играешь?

— А? — донеслось из глубины тоннеля. — А, это «Формула-1»! Игра отпад!

Недолго думая, Дэн присел на диван, взял лежащий рядом геймпад и нажатием кнопки возобновил игру. Пиксельный болид понесся с невероятной скоростью по такой же пиксельной трассе под взгляды сотен пиксельных болельщиков. Первое время его нещадно заносило на поворотах, на что Дэн злился, но продолжал играть, постепенно обгоняя соперников, и к последнему кругу все же вырвался на первое место.

— Да, отсосите, полигоны! — воскликнул Дэн, увидев итоговую таблицу, и тут геймпад оказался в других руках.

— То есть я эту трассу уже в сотый раз еду, пройти не могу, а тут ты раз, и выиграл? — Ландо перегородил экран и уставился на Дэна так, словно только что встретил разумного мутанта. Или вообще мутанта.

— А что тут такого? Я этим каждый день занимаюсь, а тут даже никто по тебе не стреляет, красота же!

Ландо почесал голову геймпадом, присел на диван рядом с Дэном и указал пальцем на приставку.

— Когда я нашел это убежище, она валялась здесь, вся в пыли, смотреть жутко было. Глянул, нет ли к ней какой-нибудь игры, и нашел одну. Как будто нарочно.

— Нарочно?

Ландо вздохнул и включил следующую трассу.

— Мне в детстве давали почитать всякие журналы, и там часто мелькали фотки болидов Формулы-1. Я тогда подумал, вот вырасту и стану гонщиком, буду на такой классной машине разъезжать, буду счастлив. А папа с мамой мне и говорят, дескать, нет больше Формулы, сынок. И вообще ничего нет. И, может, не будет больше.

— Понимаю, сам такой был, — ответил Дэн, наблюдая за тем, как болид Ландо проходит повороты. — Зато сейчас хоть и не гонщик, а веселья дохера и больше: то мутант в окно залезет, то каннибалы ночью сожрать пытаются, то кто-то консервы спиздит. Вот и получаются такие гонки с препятствиями.

— Слушай, — Ландо поставил игру на паузу. — А у тебя место лишнее найдется?

— В смысле?

— Я, честно говоря, это убежище уже видеть не могу. Безопасно и смертельно скучно. У тебя жизнь всяко интереснее.

Дэн усмехнулся.

— Ну есть местечко, а не боишься помереть в первый же день?

— Лучше так, чем загнуться с голода одному.

Подумав немного, Дэн ответил:

— Ладно, ты парень хороший, с потенциалом, пригодишься.

Ландо засветился от счастья, стоило ему только услышать заветные слова.

— Но при одном условии, — добавил Дэн. — Сегодня я ночую у тебя, и в душ тоже заскочу. Договорились?

— Спрашиваешь! — Ландо игриво толкнул Дэна и, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в пакет сухого молока, убежал на кухню.

Дэн наконец-то обрел живого друга. Ну, или пока еще живого.

**Author's Note:**

> Может перерасти в первую часть сборника зарисовок, а может и не перерасти.


End file.
